Everyone unite!
by Sephirotha
Summary: Basically I'm cramming all of my Pokemon characters in one story. When a dark force threats all the Pokemon worlds, an author uses her creations to hold it off and find a way to destroy it forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Something's brewing…_

Johto Gez looked up from feeding her Typhlosion as the wind changed.

_It's coming slowly…_

The Sinnoh Gez twins looked up from brushing their Empoleons and stared at the sky as the sun hid behind the clouds.

_An unavoidable disaster…_

Unova Gez stopped stroking her Serperior and looked up to see the Pidoves flying into the air.

_An unforeseeable catastrophe…_

Gez the Charizard and Gez the Empoleon stopped talking and looked up as a sense of unease spread through the Pokémon Square. Bailey the Swampert, Absol, Lucario and Isaac the Lucario watched them before looking up with them.

_It will affect all worlds with Pokémon…_

Amelia stopped running in her race against Sonic, Shadow and Lucario before looking up at the sky.

_Nothing can stop it…_

Flame grabbed Darcell as he felt something go up his back. Darcell stopped to look at him as he stared up at the sky.

_Only the selected few can get rid of it…_

Troy the Swampert stopped suddenly and looked up at the sky. Gez the Swampert and Kai the Meganium spotted him before looking up at the sky.

_But will they be successful?_

Zerenity snapped her head up as she and Xacarî separated their ways.

_Will they understand their duty?_

Anne breathed in sharply as she felt something tug in her heart. She looked up and stared up at the sky as Marina and Sonya talked, oblivious to her discomfort.

_Can they learn to work together?_

Fiore Gez gasped as she felt something and looked up to the sky, her Plusle tilting her head at her.

_Because if they don't…_

Almia Gez shivered as she and Pachirisu stared up at the sky.

_They will fail all of the Pokémon worlds…_

Oblivia Gez hugged her Pichu as she stared out to the sea.

_And everything that they know and hold dear to them will be changed…forever._


	2. Chapter 2

Anne hugged herself for warmth, staring at the bridge she walked across. Dusknoir leaned over her, blinking at her questioningly. She did not take any notice though. Typhlosion nudged her softly but she didn't take any notice of her. It wasn't until Luxray leapt in front of her that she had her Pokémon's attention.

_"What's wrong?" _Gallade inquired.

"…"

Anne lowered her gaze once more.

"I don't feel at ease somehow," she replied "I feel…like there's something out there that's coming…"

"Hey!" called two voices.

Anne turned on her heel and saw two girls running up to her. Both of them had the same long black hair, pink boots and white hat with a pink Pokeball logo on. The one on the right had a yellow bag and a red scarf. She wore a black dress that had a pink skirt and wore black socks with her boots. The one on the left had a white bag and a white scarf. She wore a red overcoat and wore white socks with her boots.

"Who are you?" Anne asked as the girls reached them.

"Well…" the girls looked at each other before the one on the right spoke.

"I'm…Gez."

"And I'm Gez."

Anne blinked and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"OK…" she said.

"We're twins," they both said together.

"I gathered that," Anne said as she shifted awkwardly.

Who would name their daughters the same name? Especially when they're twins!

"Were you feeling the same insecure feeling as us?" Gez on the right asked.

"Uh…yes," Anne nodded.

"Like something's coming and it may change the world as we know it?" Gez on the left backed up.

Anne nodded.

"Why?" she asked as Vulpix sniffed them both, getting more confused by the fact that they smelt so similar.

"Because we feel it too," Gez on the right said with a sigh.

"We also have the urge to go to Canalave," Gez on the left said, mirroring her sister's sigh.

Anne sweatdropped at their similar actions.

"Well…I just happen to be living in Canalave so I guess we can go there together…"

Both girls brightened in the same fashion and smiled in the same fashion too. This gave Anne flashbacks of Ruby so she turned away from them abruptly.

"L-Let's go…" she said as she led the way into Canalave.

"OK!"

The twins followed her through the gates of Canalave. Anne suddenly stopped in her tracks, causing them to bump into her.

"Hey!" said the Gez in the overcoat

"What was that for?" asked the other Gez.

They looked over Anne's shoulders and their eyes widened when they saw a cluster of people and Pokemon outside Anne's house, bickering and arguing with one another. Anne's brow twitched and she marched over.

"Oi!" she barked "What's the big idea?"

Everyone stopped talking to look at her. Dusknoir eyed them curiously as Anne folded her arms.

"Who are you lot?" she asked.

"Well…" said a girl with teal hair and a Plusle on her shoulder "My name is Gez."

"And I'm Gez," said another girl with brown pigtails and a white hat with a red Pokeball logo on.

Anne felt herself sweatdrop as more people began to say their names and most of them were 'Gez.' As the noise grew, Anne's brow twitched even more.

"But my name's Amelia, not Gez!"

"My name's Zerenity!"

"Quiet!"

The bickering was hushed and Anne grabbed the twins and pushed them to a side.

"If your name is Gez, stand here," she said as calmly as she could, her brown giving away the fact that she was annoyed about the crowd in front of her house.

Five of the girls, a female Charizard, a female Swampert and a female Empoleon moved to join the twins. Anne quickly counted them and sighed.

"Right, ten people named Gez," she muttered and turned to the rest of the people "So what are you lot called? One at a time!"

The group looked at each other uncertainly before looking at her.

"My name's Zerenity," the girl with black hair to her ankles and blood red eyes.

"I am Amelia," a female Lucario stepped forward as she introduced herself.

"I'm Isaac," a male Lucario bowed to a greeting.

"Just Lucario," another male Lucario nodded.

"My name is Flame," a male Charizard stepped forward.

"I'm Troy," a male Swampert nodded.

"Bailey," another male Swampert stepped forward.

"Absol," a male Absol stepped forward.

"I'm Kai," a male Meganium bowed his head.

Anne stepped back slightly as she heard the Pokemon speak human.

"Uh…right, my name's Anne," she said introducing herself with a nod "And…what are you doing here?"

"We don't know," Zerenity shrugged.

Anne facepalmed with a groan.

"Great, just great…" she muttered.

"We felt a feeling of unease," one of the Gezs said.

A mutual agreement and nod was shared amongst the crowd. Anne tensed up as she looked at all of them.

"And it brought you here?" she said.

"Didn't it bring you here?" Gez with a white cap and brown ponytail asked.

"I _live _here," Anne said with another twitch of her brow "The house behind you is my home."

They all turned to look and a quick murmur of 'Ah, yes' or 'Oh right' was dispersed through the crowd. Anne sighed as she leaned on Dusknoir.

"So what now?" she asked "You guys going to stay at the Pokemon Centre then?"

"What's a Pokemon Centre?" asked Charizard Gez.

Anne facepalmed again.

"Where are you guys _from_?" she muttered.

_"From a different Pokemon world to yours."_

Everyone looked around in confusion.

"Did you hear that?" Bailey asked with a frown.

A few heads nodded while others scratched theirs in bewilderment.

"I swear I heard something…" Kai murmured.

_"You did."_

A white glow was emitted from in between the crowds and Anne covered her eyes to avoid getting blinded. When it faded, Anne dared to open her eyes. She saw a ghostly figure of a young girl with a pen and notepad. She couldn't see her face but could make out her long brown hair, her yellow blouse and her black trousers.

"Who are you?" asked Empoleon Gez.

_"I'm the author."_

"Author?" Anne and Zerenity said in unison.

_"Yes, the author of this story that you'll all take part in."_

"Now just wait a minute," Isaac stepped forward "Were you the reason why we're all here now?"

_"Yes."_

"But why?" asked Anne.

_"Because something is coming, something dark."_

This gave Anne shivers down her spine as she stepped back.

"Dark?" she said.

_"And its target is all of you."_

Exclamation marks scattered the crowd as everyone looked at one another.

"Why?" asked Swampert Gez "Why is this thing after all of us?"

_"Because…I created all of you."_

She waved her pen and notepad.

_"I know all of you, your lives, your relationships, your past, present and future because I created you all."_

"S-So…" Anne was speechless.

"Prove it!" Zerenity challenged "Prove that you created us or you're the author of this story."

Anne could imagine this author smiling as she opened her notepad and began to scribble down on the paper.

_"Let's see…" _she murmured _"When Zerenity shouted at her creator, her Blaziken, Blaze, suddenly released himself from his Pokeball and lightly flicked her nose for her insolence."_

"What?" Zerenity exclaimed.

Her Blaziken, Blaze, released himself from his Pokeball after she shouted and flicked her on the nose lightly. Anne slowly moved behind Dusknoir, more than a little creeped out. The author laughed softly.

_"I love the relationship I made between you and Blaze," _she said as she closed her notebook.

Zerenity fumed silently as she returned her first Pokemon back into his Pokeball.

"Right, you've proved it," she muttered.

The author probably smiled again before stumbling as if she had been hit by an earthquake.

_"I don't have much time," _she said _"Dark things will happen soon and only you lot can stop them!"_

"But what are we facing?" Anne asked as she stepped forward "What are we going up against? We need to know!"

There was a pause and the author sighed.

_"Your worst enemies but at a whole new level."_

She faded out and Anne felt like she had been paralysed.

"Worst…enemy?" she croaked out.

"What, like Team Rocket?" the Gez with pigtails and the white hat said.

"Or Team Galactic?" the twins looked at each other as they uttered their worst enemy.

"Team Plasma…" the Gez with a ponytail looked away.

"Team Dim Sun," the Gez with buns pulled a face.

"Darkrai!" Charizard Gez and Empoleon Gez exclaimed at the same time.

Anne's brow twitched at the mention of her…ahem, object of affection.

"I have a lot of enemies," Zerenity mused "Must be all the Teams in all the regions for me then…"

"Team Meanies?" Swampert Gez mused "Hmm…"

"We don't really have enemies, do we?" Amelia looked up at Troy and Flame.

Both of them shook their heads.

"The Go-Rock Squad, ugh," said the Gez with teal hair as she facepalmed.

"The Pokemon Pinchers?" moaned the Gez with brown hair and goggles "Oh great…"

Anne stared at the floor, her Pokemon gathered around her and worrying about her.

"Who's your enemy, Anne?" asked Gez with the overcoat.

Anne looked up and smiled weakly.

"J-Just Team Galactic," she lied.

She turned away from the group and her eyes shadowed.

"Ruby…"


End file.
